Soyoka Teiketsu
}} | team = Hiyakō | previous team = | occupation = Jōhō-butai Fourth Tsurugi | previous occupation = }} }} Soyoka Teiketsu (帝闕そよか, Teiketsu Soyoka) is a former kunoichi from , who has been considered a prodigy in the shinobi arts since a young age. After being promoted to in her home village she decided to focus her efforts on international issues, leading her to officially enroll in peacekeeping organization SENSHI. Within this organization she belongs to the Paranormal Investigation Division (調査超常的師団, Chōjōteki Chōsa-shidan) of the Intelligence Unit (情報部隊, Jōhō-butai), where she serves as a Fourth Tsurugi (四代目剣, Yondaime Tsurugi). Additionally she is a member of Hiyakō, a team within SENSHI utilizing members from different units and divisions. Background Born as a a daughter to respected priestess Soyoka initially was thought to follow in her mother's footsteps. As such, from a young age she was trained in the various formalities and pressured with the difficult expectations of a priestess. It was during these early years of her life that Soyoka was first educated in the ways of chakra manipulation, a foundation which would prove invaluable in her future. During a trip through the young priestess in training became separated from her mother, eventually stumbling upon the local shinobi academy. From a hidden vantage point a young Soyoka found herself oddly entranced by the curriculum they were receiving. While she was much younger than the group of students that she was observing, and furthermore completely uneducated in ninjutsu, she could grasp the concepts and complexity of the arts with ease. Later that day she would be reunited with her mother, but an undeniable interest in these new techniques had already been implanted in her mind. Nearly a year after she had first witnessed ninjutsu Soyoka had been quite proficient in reproducing the techniques that she saw in Kusa. During one of these secret training sessions Soyoka's mother discovered her daughter's passion and unprecedented skill in ninjutsu. Solemnly, the priestess asked Soyoka if she would rather be a kunoichi. Upon answering Soyoka and her mother took up permanent residence in Kusagakure with the former registering in the academy at the age of nine. In just under over a year she had graduated, and thus would be expected to serve the village's endeavors. Concerned that her daughter may be taken advantage of Soyoka was lectured over the dire importance that her abilities were channeled for the benefit of all mankind by her mother. Furthermore, she passed on several useful techniques that would aid her life as a shinobi, the most notably being the Conduit Echo Technique. Utilizing this ability Soyoka would be able to reproduce unique chakra signatures that had been previously inscribed upon an object. Wielding the teachings and modified skills that she inherited from her mother Soyoka quickly drew the attention of her superiors and casually became a chūnin by the age of thirteen. While Soyoka was initially elated due to her promotion, she soon felt like she wasn't helping others a much as possible with her abilities. Troubled by feelings of inadequacy and desire to aid the world as much as her mother she applied to the international organization SENSHI. Here she believed that she would be freed from centrist view that permeated the shinobi villages, allowing her abilities to benefit a wider range of people without discrimination. Upon her acceptance she was positioned into the Paranormal Investigation Division (調査超常的師団, Chōjōteki Chōsa-shidan) of the Intelligence Unit (情報部隊, Jōhō-butai), where her priestess themed techniques allowed her an edge against a variety of paranormal threats. At the age of sixteen she had advanced beyond an entry level position within the organization and was scouted into Hiyakō, a team within SENSHI, by Yokōkaze Fuyutama. Within this group Soyoka's became able to apply her abilities to several unorthodox scenarios and she has developed greatly through the collaborative efforts of her partners. Personality Put simply, Soyoka can be described as a conscious minded and generally positive individual. The effects of her individual actions upon others weighs heavily on her decision making. To this end, she prefers not to act in self interest if it will have negative consequences on innocents. This mentality drew her to SENSHI, where she believes her views are best reciprocated. Furthermore, she often seeks to find the best in people, and is willing to forgive individuals in order to avoid unnecessary cycles of revenge. In addition to her beliefs Soyoka is socially adept and commonly engages in numerous individuals on a variety of topics. In particular, and in contrast with her formal upbringing, she is quite casual when speaking with others. This enjoyment of company stems directly from her minor phobia of seclusion, which she has possessed from a young age. Due to this she makes a habit of positioning herself, both literally and figuratively, close to those around her. This trait, in conjunction with her casual nature, has a tendency to make more serious individuals, particularly Kōji Ryōshi, uncomfortable. While met with difficult circumstances, such as combat, Soyoka demonstrates a great deal of determination in her objectives. More specifically, minimizing the amount of harm caused during such endeavors always takes a high-priority. Furthermore, she has been noted to be a prodigy when it comes to the comprehension of techniques, giving her a significant edge in counteracting opponents and their skills. Appearance Abilities Soyoka is a sufficiently gifted kunoichi who demonstrates her interest in ninjutsu through a variety of different techniques. As such her combat style is rather broad, though she has shown particular skill in the field of and techniques. It is through these techniques that Soyoka gains most of her value amongst the members of her team. Despite this, Soyoka is a competent combatant and shouldn't be taken lightly. Priestess Heritage A prominent theme in Soyoka's combat style is variations and expansions of techniques she inherited from her mother, who is to this day a respected priestess in Kusagakure. As such, many of her techniques rely on the usage of paper talismans and her staff, Makyō, to be performed properly. Additionally, Soyoka has demonstrated proficient usage of staff as a melee weapon, which in conjunction with the imbued durability of the staff allows her to hold her own against melee weapon specialists temporarily. Conduit Echo Technique Soyoka's most powerful offensive abilities are drawn from the Conduit Echo Technique, which has allowed her to reproduce the unique chakra structure of the first two with her own chakra. This is possible due to the fact that her staff is inscribed with two beast's chakra composition. Using this inscription as a blueprint Soyoka is able to mold her chakra in to a similar form, allowing her abilities unique to the tailed beasts in question. This ability, as Soyoka has explained, cannot reproduce the chakra signature of beasts three tails or higher due to the increased complexity of the chakra and human limitations. It is through this ability that Soyoka is able manipulate sand and generate flames, which was gained from the chakra signatures of the first and second tailed beasts respectively. The latter ability eventually fueled Soyoka developing her nature on a personal level. It should be noted that the abilities that Soyoka mimics are nowhere near the same level as the Tailed Beast themselves, and also pale in comparison to the abilities of . Synopsis Trivia